<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>兄弟 by bolinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030582">兄弟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda'>bolinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档，写于2019年1月13<br/>格里诺 ，卡尔瓦兰，阿尔雄巴丹的故事。<br/>粮食亲情向。<br/>根据剧情需要，年龄做过调整。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>兄弟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我的妈呀！！”</p><p>夜晚的冰天宫外传来一声惊天动地的惨叫，整个教皇厅都跟着晃了几下。能吼出这种分贝的，在伊修加德除了尼德霍格，也就只有盖里克了。</p><p> </p><p>格里诺揉着被轰的嗡嗡作响的耳膜，他刚从泽梅尔伯爵举办的家宴上回来，穿着一套煤玉黑色的伊修加德外套。正要去休息的盖里克，正巧在黑暗处跟他碰到一起，在夜色之中，只看见一双眼睛在空中飘荡。盖里克还以为自己撞了鬼。</p><p>格里诺的白牙在黑暗之中闪闪发光：“你吼什么！吓死我了！”</p><p>盖里克拍着自己噗通噗通的小心肝，不满的嘟囔：“阴天穿黑衣服都看不见你，何况大晚上？伊修加德还有比你黑的精灵吗！”</p><p>“你说谁是伊修加德最黑的精灵！当然有……”他怒气冲冲的反击，按照他跟盖里克的相处模式，下一秒肯定是照着对方的脸饱以老拳。格里诺龇牙的嘴突然闭上，淡紫色的眼睛在黑暗中反射着微弱的光，握紧的拳头最终松开了。</p><p>还真有个人比他黑……尘封的记忆猝不及防的被掀开，格里诺从来不是会沉溺过去的人，潮水般的回忆涌上心头。盖里克望着他低头离去的背影，以为这家伙喝多了。</p><p> </p><p>狄兰达尔本家的人，都有着深黑色的皮肤。或浅或深，浅如添加少许牛奶的苦咖啡，深入浸水的黑色丝缎。黑色皮肤是狄兰达尔家正统的证明，狄兰达尔伯爵曾经得意的对泽梅尔伯爵说，你看格里诺像我一样黑，说明他跟我血统更近。</p><p>两位伯爵还曾经因为格里诺更像谁，像老小孩一样闹别扭好几天。</p><p>格里诺七岁的时候，作为超级熊孩子，连龙鸟看见他都会掉头就跑，生怕沾上他的边儿倒霉。大概小孩子天生都对大孩子特别依赖，格里诺也不例外，整个伊修加德，他最喜欢的玩伴就是表哥卡尔瓦兰·德·狄兰达尔。</p><p>本家的阿尔雄巴丹·德·泽梅尔，比格里诺小三岁，天天像个小丫头一样哭哭啼啼娇娇弱弱的，烦死了。还是表哥卡尔瓦兰最厉害！他是狄兰达尔家的嫡长子，未来的伯爵，也是四大贵族世家当代年纪最长的孩子。</p><p>卡尔瓦兰在11岁的时候，无法再像以前一样带着格里诺调皮捣蛋。像每位贵族少爷一般，接受每天四小时的正规战斗训练。教授他的老师，是狄兰达尔伯爵从全伊修加德挑选出道最杰出的战士。</p><p>小格里诺把他能作弄的人都捉弄遍了，能做的恶作剧都做完后，终于难得的感到无聊。他分外怀念起表哥，偷偷跑到狄兰达尔家的练习场，看到表哥正在蹲着马步，一下下的挥舞着比他半个人还大的秘银战斧。</p><p>表哥随着老师的指令挥舞着巨斧。巨斧在天空划出的银色光芒令幼小的格里诺心驰神往，他曾经见过神殿骑士团的重步兵挥斧的样子，他觉得很逊，拿长枪当个龙骑士才帅。直到他看见平时嘻嘻哈哈的表哥，握着巨斧那专注认真的神情。他们表兄弟长得像一个模子刻出来的，格里诺觉得站在那里挥舞斧子的人就是自己。</p><p>他看入迷了。</p><p>卡尔瓦兰在练习的间隙，发现站在远处观看的表弟，他开心的挥手：“我看见你啦！又在打什么鬼主意！”</p><p>格里诺跑到表哥面前，踮着脚尖抓起他手中的斧柄：“哥，借我用用。”</p><p>老师当然认得泽梅尔家的金枝玉叶，格里诺抢过卡尔瓦兰的斧子时，可把吓得脸都绿了。这斧子的重量对于七岁孩子不是开玩笑的，泽梅尔家的小少爷也就比斧子高出一拳头。</p><p>任性的格里诺才不会听从老师的喝止，卡尔瓦兰笑着把斧子让给他，自己对表弟的能耐还是清楚的，别说是这个大斧子，再加一面大盾牌格里诺也挥的动，毕竟这小子只长力气和个子，从没不长脑子。</p><p>如他所料，小煤球两只黝黑的小手合住，刚刚好握住斧柄，小心举起，试探性掂量着斧子的重量。很粗，也很沉，压得胳膊发酸。但是……当他挥出第一下时，他发觉找到了自从出生以来真正想要的东西。</p><p>他要这把斧子，他要成为战士。</p><p>泽梅尔家和狄兰达尔家代代都是战士，挥斧的本能早已写入遗传，融入血脉。</p><p>老师戈尔加涅目瞪口呆，看着小屁孩将等身巨斧挥舞的虎虎生风。卡尔瓦兰惊讶了片刻，便大笑着为他喝彩：“小鬼！太厉害了！加油！太棒了！”</p><p>泽梅尔家明明可以再找一位像戈尔加涅同样优秀的战士老师，泽梅尔家的人都以为只是熊孩子一时兴起，过几天就会无聊跑去继续恶作剧，可是他偏偏没有。平时从不听话的熊孩子，每天下午都准时出现在狄兰达尔家的练习场，跟着卡尔瓦兰做着同样挥斧的动作，而且一直坚持下来。</p><p>卡尔瓦兰是伊修加德最聪明的孩子，他发现，表弟对于斧术的天赋在他之上。他无法像一根筋的格里诺那样，只专心沉溺在一件事中。</p><p>家族中最崇拜卡尔瓦兰的是另一个表弟——阿尔雄巴丹·德·泽梅尔，作为伯爵的嫡子，明明年龄比格里诺小不少，辈分却是他的堂哥，当然谁也不能指望格里诺能尊重这个爱哭的漂亮娃娃。</p><p>卡尔瓦兰到了可以拥有陆行鸟的年纪，而泽梅尔家拥有整个艾欧泽亚大陆最大的陆行鸟场。大中小三位少爷，在一票仆人的陪同下出现在鸟场里。</p><p>年仅四岁的小小少爷阿尔雄巴丹，身穿粉红色的丝绒外套，水灵灵大眼睛上长睫毛扑闪扑闪，白皙精致的如同橱窗里的瓷娃娃，迈着标准的贵族步伐，昂头走在最前面。小小少爷的优雅仪态在看见陆行鸟的瞬间破功，挥舞着肉嘟嘟的小手：“我要骑鸟！我要骑！”</p><p>身着蓝色伊修加德大衣的格里诺撇撇嘴，从身后把小小少爷托起，轻放在陆行鸟上面——当年他第一次骑陆行鸟，也是卡尔瓦兰这么把他抱上去的。小小少爷以为是温柔的大哥，回头开心的说声谢谢，结果是凶神恶煞的堂弟格里诺，吓得他瞬间眼泪都憋回去了。</p><p>“不错嘛~”小大人卡尔瓦兰，抱着胳膊欣慰的看着格里诺：“你终于有点做哥哥的样子了。哦，是做弟弟，你要对堂兄保持应有的尊重。”</p><p>整个伊修加德只有卡尔瓦兰敢这么笑话格里诺。</p><p>索性，鸟场还有一些专门为了拉拉菲尔培育的矮小陆行鸟，在专业陆行鸟训练师的陪同下，足够小小少爷骑个开心。不过想骑上路，得等十年后，再小的陆行鸟跑快了也足以摔死这位瓷娃娃。</p><p>格里诺等在场边，观察着骑陆行鸟的表哥。他当然知道表哥被称作伊修加德百年难得一遇的奇才，什么时候都仿佛出娘胎就会，看他骑鸟就知道。他喜欢看表哥神气的样子，喜欢听别人夸奖表哥。</p><p>卡尔瓦兰骑鸟饶了场地几圈，看见傻站在场边的格里诺，骑着鸟跑到他面前：“嘿！小煤球！傻站着什么，上来！”</p><p>格里诺露出雪白的牙齿，纵身跃上陆行鸟，从背后抱住他的腰。卡尔瓦兰双腿一夹陆行鸟，挥舞着缰绳，命令陆行鸟：“架！”</p><p>陆行鸟听从指令，载着金尊玉贵的两位小少爷，一溜烟的冲出鸟场，跑到基础层的街道上，扑腾着翅膀，嗖~的腾空而起。侍卫们愣了几秒，吓得清一色跳上陆行鸟，追了出去。一边追一边通讯贝紧急联系神殿骑士团、泽梅尔家骑兵、狄兰达尔家骑兵：“卡尔瓦兰·德·狄兰达尔少爷和格里诺·德·泽梅尔少爷骑鸟飞走了！他们都没有飞行经验！准备救援！全体骑兵准备救援！”</p><p> </p><p>格里诺性子再野，也逃不过上学的宿命。</p><p>四大贵族合开的中等学校，不光为本族服务，还有包括本家以下的下级贵族，以及一些带有封号的小贵族。身份最显赫、拳头最硬的格里诺，理所应当的成为孩子王。由于他的文化课实在差强人意，泽梅尔家对他的要求只要不是文盲即可，老师只每天给他安排半天课，剩下半天让这位精力过剩的小少爷去练习场尽情挥霍体力。</p><p>与大哥同班的是福尔唐家的大少爷，阿图瓦雷尔。两家都主张招贤纳士，敞开国门，所以两位嫡长子很有共同语言，经常出双入对。有时候，格里诺也会跟上。</p><p>那些格里诺觉得很无聊的事情，有表哥在都会变得有趣。他觉得阿图瓦雷尔满口斯斯文文，无聊透顶，却因为表哥的关系，也不是没法与他相处。</p><p>哪怕是在他最痛恨的图书馆里。</p><p>三个人坐在中学的小图书馆里，长桌上铺着整张艾欧泽亚地图，格里诺趴在桌子上，抬眼看着表哥兴致勃勃站在边上，手指指着黄色的区域：“我将来一定要拥有自己的船，走遍四海，我要做海盗！成为最自由的人！”</p><p>11岁的阿图瓦雷尔双手交叉在面前，长得活像油画上的美少年，有着果汁软糖般娇嫩的唇颊，却有着与年龄不符合的老成拘谨。阳光透过图书馆的彩色玻璃窗，照在他的身上，微笑如同梦幻般迷离：“真羡慕你有梦想，可惜我们都不会拥有自由。”</p><p>卡尔瓦兰的牙齿白到发亮，让他的笑容总是显得热情真挚：“格里诺，你的梦想是什么？”</p><p>格林诺眨着浅紫色的眼睛，难得思考：“成为最厉害的斧术师，打遍天下无敌手。”</p><p>卡尔瓦兰弯着腰揉着表弟暗金色的短发：“好表弟，想成为最厉害的斧术师，你先得打败我！”</p><p>小格里诺欧拉欧拉的乱叫着：“不要弄坏我的发型！老子现在就打败你哦！”</p><p>卡尔瓦兰利用身高优势，用胳膊架着格里诺的脖子，拳头使劲往他头发上顶，格里诺被弄的无法反抗，还好奇的问：“阿图瓦雷尔，你为什么不当斧术师，超酷的！”</p><p>阿图瓦雷尔还是头一次看见孩子王格里诺被人吃的死死的，忍不住笑出声：“听说格里诺的斧术天赋卓越，有机会还请多多指教。”</p><p> </p><p>卡尔瓦兰松开怀中的格里诺：“家徽黑底艾茵哈特和福尔唐家代代都是骑士，而红底的泽梅尔和狄兰达尔家代代都是战士。”</p><p>他们明明是表亲，感情亲密的让阿图瓦雷尔羡慕。幼弟一向惧怕过于严肃的大哥，跟艾茵哈特家的少爷更加亲近，而另一位弟弟……不提也罢。</p><p>少年不知愁滋味，格里诺几乎做了一辈子的少年，全世界都在为他的任性买单。泽梅尔伯爵年少时，跟格里诺的性子一模一样，只不过作为唯一的嫡子，硬生生的被上一代家主塔雷松·德·泽梅尔给掰回来。他无限溺爱着侄子，仿佛是为了给自己找回逝去的少年时光。</p><p>可是，不是谁都会像格里诺一样做永远的少年。</p><p>就在他想往日一般闯祸时，回到家里，大伯既没有像往日那样对他训诫，甚至没有过多的表示，他像在闲聊一般跟伯爵夫人说：“狄兰达尔家的小煤球离家出走了，他说要放弃爵位，跟狄兰达尔家断绝关系。老煤球被气病了，晚上你跟我一起去探望。”</p><p>伯爵夫人从小看着卡尔瓦兰长大，哭着问：“叫格里诺去劝劝卡尔瓦兰，他们感情最好，他一定听的。”</p><p>格里诺比同龄人都高出一截，伯爵很久没把他像小时候那样，抱起来放在腿上过。他叫格里诺过来，看着那张泽梅尔家人的脸和狄兰达尔家的黑色皮肤，温柔的抚摸着他的金发：“不行。如果格里诺被他蛊惑怎么办？我不能失去格里诺，他是我最爱的孩子，我不能失去他。”</p><p>我……是大伯最爱的孩子？</p><p>这是他一生少有被感动的瞬间。</p><p>他扑到大伯身上，搂住他的脖子：“我会听您的话！我哪也不去！我要成为最优秀的斧术师让您为我骄傲！”还是头一次见这天不怕地不怕的小煤球哭鼻子，伯爵欣慰的拍着他的后背，说着你是个好孩子。</p><p> </p><p>尽管如此，泽梅尔伯爵还是安排一整队护卫，陪同格里诺去西部高地的码头去见卡尔瓦兰。他了解孩子的心情，如果他真的禁止他们见面，后果可能是格里诺偷跑去见卡尔瓦兰。西部到处都有邪龙眷属和异端出没，他可不想幼小的格里诺出什么意外。</p><p>当然，如果格里诺真的被狄兰达尔家的小煤球蛊惑，这群侍卫必须将他绑也得绑回来。</p><p>格里诺在填絮码头见到卡尔瓦兰时，不敢相信自己的眼睛。</p><p>狄兰达尔家的金枝玉叶，年仅14岁的卡尔瓦兰，穿着破破烂烂的衣服，在码头像云雾街的贱民那样做着普通水手。他在北星号上的甲板上，摇摇晃晃的搬运着巨大的木箱，做着起航的准备。</p><p>虽说离家出走，为了保证他的安全，狄兰达尔伯爵还是暗地派遣不少自家骑士，便装保护着这位嫡长子，奢望他离家出走只是年少时的叛逆，有朝一日会改变主意。</p><p>衣着华贵的泽梅尔家少爷，骑着威武雄壮的黑色陆行鸟，鸟甲上带着泽梅尔家的塔型家徽，与肮脏忙碌的码头格格不入，引起了不小的骚动。</p><p>卡尔瓦兰顺着熙攘的人群望去，看见了被簇拥的表弟，皱着眉头不耐烦的在人群中张望。他从船上跳下，穿过人群，还来不及走到表弟身边，就被泽梅尔家的护卫拦住。</p><p>是啊，他像个叫花子，怎么能靠近泽梅尔家的少爷呢。</p><p>格里诺福至心灵的看向他，两张相似的黑色面孔隔空相望，他没有声张，小声吩咐：“让他过来。”</p><p>他本以为，再见到表哥时，还会像从前那样亲密的打打闹闹。年幼的格里诺，看到的是两人天差地别的服饰，两条截然不同的人生道路。</p><p>他头一次没跟表哥嬉皮笑脸，而是近乎严肃的问：“哥，你真不打算回来了吗？”</p><p>卡尔瓦兰脏兮兮的面孔上，带着一如既往的灿烂微笑：“是呢，明天我就要第一次出海，我真的要成为水手了。今后，就可以自由的徜徉在大海上，我要去利姆萨罗敏萨，还要去遥远的黄金港。”</p><p>“自由，真的那么好吗？”</p><p>“是的，自由比一切都宝贵。”</p><p>自由……确实比什么都重要。</p><p>在伊修加德这座监牢里，大伯给了格里诺无所顾忌、不计后果的自由，而卡尔瓦兰向往的自由是在监牢之外，飞向广阔的天地。</p><p>可是……</p><p>难道我们就不宝贵吗？舅舅和舅妈思念你一病不起，阿尔雄巴丹，他最喜欢你了。每天都哭着问伯母和我，问卡尔瓦兰哥哥去了哪里。福尔唐家的小子，不止一次来找我问过你的事情，还给你写了很多信。你要与狄兰达尔家断绝关系，那我呢？我有着狄兰达尔家一半的血脉，我以后还是你的弟弟吗？</p><p> </p><p>卡尔瓦兰的微笑消失不见了，直到从表弟的口中，他才真切的认识到，为了自由到底放弃多少。父母兄弟的亲情，阿图瓦雷尔的友情，他尊敬的老师戈尔加涅。为了自由，远离故土，他抛弃身在皇都的一切深爱他的人。</p><p>他的眼睛里泛出泪光，最终还是忍住哭泣，最后一次拥抱了表弟：“对不起呢，原谅我的自私。”</p><p>那是他们最后一次见面。</p><p>格里诺为卡尔瓦兰的事情烦躁很久，基本不再去学校上课，专心沉溺在训练场修习斧术。小孩子的记忆力总是不太好，小时候再好的发小，到了上学不再频繁见面后，也会见疏离遗忘。</p><p>他渐渐的不总再想起表哥，而阿尔雄巴丹哭了几个月后，也逐渐忘记他曾经崇拜的大哥。</p><p>直到他14岁时，那是表哥离家出走的年纪，皇都的人收到一个噩耗：卡尔瓦兰·德·狄兰达尔出海时被海盗撕票，死不见尸。</p><p>阿尔雄巴丹知道后，甚至都没有哭，只是愣愣的看着沉默的父母。卡尔瓦兰成了他记忆里的名字，只是一个对他很好的哥哥，至于他曾经多么依赖哥哥，他在成长的过程中已经被全部遗忘。</p><p>而格里诺，只是默默的坐在镜子前面，盯着镜子里的脸。他们分别时，表哥跟他长得差不多，一样黑乎乎，一样明亮的眼睛和雪白的牙齿。他回想起最后的拥抱，表哥眼角隐约的泪光。他哭不出来，表哥离开的太久了，久到他只记得他们经历过的事情，却忘记了兄弟间的深厚情谊。</p><p>又过了几年，格里诺18岁，那是表哥宣告死亡的年纪。</p><p>狄兰达尔伯爵将他请到了府邸。</p><p>自从表哥死后，舅舅就私下里再也没见过格里诺，原因简单，他无法面对这张与儿子酷似的面孔。</p><p>幽默风趣的舅舅不见了，坐在伯爵府邸豪华书房里的狄兰达尔伯爵，双鬓灰白，目如死灰，明明跟大伯同样年龄，却苍老许多。他的心在儿子宣告死亡时一同死去，只剩下一具行尸走肉，无喜无悲的履行着家族责任。</p><p>舅舅看着拘谨的外甥，笑容里满是疲惫的笑意：“你快过生日了，舅舅给你准备一份礼物。”他宽阔的书桌上，摆着一个巨大的红色木盒，木盒上用大漆绘着钟家家徽。格里诺顺从的掀开木盒，盒子里面安静的躺着一把银色巨斧。</p><p>这本来是狄兰达尔伯爵为卡尔瓦兰准备的成人礼，艾欧泽亚大陆最杰出的工匠，打造出的神兵利器。</p><p>“这本来是为你表哥准备的成年礼物，可是他不在了。我不忍心这样宝贵的兵器蒙尘，而你，令我骄傲的外甥，你是配得上它的人。你愿意接受这份礼物，替你的表哥完成保卫伊修加德的职责吗？”</p><p> </p><p>波勒克兰进入休息室时，只看见换好苍穹甲胄的格里诺，坐在长桌旁，抚摸着横放在桌面上的溃逃。昏黄的烛火，将他邪魅的脸上镀上温暖的金色，他温情脉脉的样子，让波勒克兰忍不住揉揉眼睛，确定自己没喝酒：“你在干嘛？”</p><p>听到波勒克兰的声音，格里诺起身拿起溃逃，背到背上。</p><p>“你刚才看溃逃的样子，跟盖里克看安妮一样肉麻。”</p><p>格里诺朝他龇牙一笑——只要室内昏暗下，他的笑容总给人一种呲牙的感觉，大概是只能看见牙齿的缘故：“走，该我们值班了。”</p><p>想起了一点事情而已。</p><p>—FIN—</p><p>）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>